Café Cliché
by mosherocks4
Summary: Love at first sight is a cliché ending for a girl in a café. It's not love at first sight, but it is something more than friends...


**Hey guys, This is just a one-shot I wrote tonight because I couldn't find anything to read...I'm working on Chapter 3 of my newest story, so it should be updated soon, maybe not...it depends on if I feel like writing, because I have a book I have to read before school starts back up and I'm not very far in the book...haha**

**Like I said, this is only a one-shot so no, there will not be another chapter to it. I think it's kind of cute. But that's just me. Also I'm gonna warn you about Sasuke, He's not a jerk in this story, because personalily, I like sweet Sasuke alot. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sitting alone in a coffee shop usually acts as the best love at first sight meeting place. Don't get me wrong, I think it's kind of romantic...Cheesy, sure, but not as cheesy as your first kiss in the rain.

-x-x-x-

"Sakura, please! I need you there with me!" My friend Naruto begged. He and I were sitting in a local coffee shop enjoying hot chocolate and doughnuts.

"Naruto, I don't know..." I said stealing a honey glazed doughnut from the box.

Naruto is an artist. He paints and sculpts for a living, and I must say, he's really good at it! He invited me to his next show this weekend.

"Sakura, please, you can bring anyone you like. I just need you there for support. Please?" Naruto gave me the puppy dog eyes. I always gave in when he made them. His face was just so small, and adorable! Who wouldn't give in to a face like that?

"Alright Naruto...I'll go."

"Yes! Okay, here's your ticket, it's good for two people so bring anyone you want." Naruto's eyes sparkled as he handed me my ticket. I smiled.

"Alright, well I have to get going. I'll call you later. Bye!" He stood up, grabbed his jacket and backpack and off he went, of course he stole the last chocolate doughnut before making his exit.

"Bye!" I said waving.

Naruto left view and I sat alone in the coffee shop. I hadn't noticed it until now, but he and I were the only ones here.

I sighed, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I looked out the giant window in front of me to see a beautiful view. The ground was covered lightly with snow, and people were walking, huddled together in the cold evening air.

I always loved looking out this window. The view always gave me ideas, which is why I always came here. Ever since I was a kid, I came to this very shop, this very window to watch couples and families enjoy life as it was.

"Excuse me, would it be alright if I sat here?" A voice came from behind me. I shot out of my dream and looked up to see a tall man staring down at me. His eyes were a soft shade of black, which almost matched his blue tinted black hair. His skin was pasty, but his cheeks and nose were a light shade of pink.

"Go ahead..." I blushed. The man smiled and sat next to me. He placed his cup on the table and looked out the window. I stared at him. I know it sounds bad, but he didn't seem to notice. He slanted his eyes, and was now looking at me from the corner of his eye.

Dang, he caught me!

"Uh, I'm sorry!" I blushed some more. Then I looked away, and focused on my cup in front of me.

"Don't be. I'm Sasuke." He smiled. I looked back at him.

"I'm Sakura..."

"Sakura, that's a cute name."

"Thanks..." I blushed, again.

"No problem, so what are you doing here all alone Sakura?" Sasuke asked, glancing around to café. I stopped blushing, finally, and looked back out the window.

"Actually, I came to watch out this window. Ever since I was a little girl, my friend Naruto and I would come here every day and watch all the people walk by." I explained. Sasuke looked at me curiously. Then he followed my gaze.

Outside was a group of kids playing in the growing snow. One boy in a green hat was making a snow angel with a little girl with pink and black hair. They were laughing and smiling.

"I love to watch things like that." I said indicating the two children who were now sitting up and dusting the snow off their backs.

"It's really sweet." Sasuke said. His eyes went bright. "Sakura, if you're not doing anything this evening...would it be okay if you and I went for a walk?"

Sasuke caught me off guard. No I wasn't busy, Naruto probably wouldn't call until very late, so why not?

"I'd like that."

-x-x-x-

"So, Sasuke...what do you like?" I asked holding my newly bought hot chocolate close to me. Before we left, Sasuke had bought me a new one because mine was gone, and it was chilly outside.

"I like traveling. Visiting new places and trying new things has always been something I liked doing since I was younger. My mom and I use to travel everywhere." He answered. I watched as puffs of cold air escaped his rosy lips as he talked.

"What about you, what are you interested in?"

"I like writing. It's kind of like traveling, but to different worlds. I like to write about fantasy characters that have magic powers and defeat evil, and of course fall in love." I smiled. Writing was always something I liked, but I'd never told anyone besides Naruto.

"Writing huh? Do you have any completed stories?" Sasuke took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I have one finished, and I'm working on another right now."

"Are you going to get them published?" Sasuke looked down at me. I never really thought of sharing my stories before.

"I don't know..."I said staring straight ahead.

"I'd read them..."Sasuke said taking another sip of his drink. His comment made me blush. Sasuke was such a sweet person.

"Thanks..."

For the next few blocks Sasuke and I talked about whatever came to mind. I asked him his favourite color, which is red. Surprising? I know. He asked me my favourite season, winter. We went on and on asking random questions about each other. It was fun.

"One finale question, what do you think about me?" Sasuke asked, throwing his cup in the garbage. I was shocked by the question, but only for a minute.

"You're sweet and very interesting...And I'd like to get to know you better." I said looking down at the ground. Sasuke was quiet. I looked up at him to see his eyes soften. He seemed happy with my answer, and honestly I was too. I like Sasuke, maybe not love, but he was definitely someone I'd like to get to know better.

"Since you asked your finale question, it's my turn." I said pulling on Sasuke's sleeve. He looked down at me.

"Alright, what might that question be?" He smiled.

"What's your favourite letter of the alphabet?"

Sasuke looked a little confused. I guess he didn't think I'd ask something so strange.

"I like the letter Y." Sasuke answered after a moment's thought.

"Really? And why's that?" I giggled.

"I like Y because it's not a common letter. Sure it's more common than X or Z, but it's different." Sasuke explained. I smiled. Sasuke was different, in a good way. He was his own person, and that's one of the things I like about him.

"It's getting late, how about I walk you home?" Sasuke offered.

"That'd be very nice of you." I spoke softly.

-x-x-x-

"Sasuke, I just want to thank you again, for the hot chocolate, and the walk. It was fun; I hope we get to do it again sometime." Sasuke and I walked up the stairs to my house.

"No problem, thanks for joining me." He said smiling.

I stood up on my toes and kissed Sasuke's right cheek. The minute I pulled away I saw the blush creep onto Sasuke's cheeks.

"Uh, Goodnight Sakura." He said turning away.

"Goodnight Sasuke." I watched as Sasuke walked down the stairs and down the street. He looked back at me before walking around the corner.

"Goodnight Sasuke..." I said to myself, and opened my door and walked into my house.

* * *

**Awww! How cute, right? maybe not...? You tell me. **

**My sister gave me the basic, Sakura at a café idea, so thanks to her! :) **

**Also I don't own Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke. **

**Thanks for reading (& reviewing?)**

**-mosherocks4**


End file.
